


The Girl with Three Last Names

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Abigail helped Thomas escape and find James, Fluff, Found Family, James continues to pirate, M/M, Thomas takes is place a governor, au where Thomas and James reunite during season 3, part of a larger AU i'm slowly working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Short drabble about an AU where Thomas escapes the plantation earlier, with Abigail Ashe. He become Governor of the Bahamas but James keeps being a pirate.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Girl with Three Last Names

Abigail Ashe died in Charlestown the same day as her father, at least that’s what history said. Abigail lived, but she no longer held the name Ashe, she had a new name, three in fact.

In the halls of the Governor's home She was Abigail Hamilton, Governor Thomas Hamilton’s beloved only child. Abigail Hamilton was a beauty. Many suitors had approached Thomas, but Abigail had turned them all away. The women who hoped to marry the widower governor often tried to get to Thomas through her, but each had failed. Abigail Hamilton wore fashionable but modest gowns and spoke politely. She sat quietly and took tea with the wives and daughters of the men who came to meet with Thomas. When she rode she always used the lady’s saddle that had been shipped over from London. Thomas helped her down from her horse when she finished riding. Abigail Hamilton was the Lady of a Lord’s home.

On the decks of _The Miranda_ she was Abigail Flint, daughter of Captain James Flint. Abigail Flint was a terror. At first the men had laughed, ‘she’s a little girl’ some had protested, but she could tie knots and climb the rigging as quick as any of them, and the Captain had trained her to hold her own in a fight with any man. Abigail Flint dressed in men's clothing and led boarding parties. She shot pistols and drank rum and swore profusely. She was not yet two decades old and already was a feared pirate. No one knew whether Flint had actually fathered her. Some said she looked a bit like ‘that Barlow woman’. Others said he found her and claimed her as his own. It didn’t matter which people believed really. Abigail Flint was Captain Flint’s heir and a pirate captain in her own right.

By the warmth of the fire on a cool night in the living quarters of the Governor’s mansion, With James and Thomas curled up together on the sofa, She was Abigail McGraw. The child of Thomas and James McGraw, not by blood, but in her heart. Abigail McGraw put on no mask. She didn’t hold back or force forward any aspects of herself. Here Abigail sometimes wore simple gowns and sometimes wore men’s clothing. She lounged in unladylike but very comfortable positions on the sofas. She swore when she pricked her finger accidentally while she worked on her needlework. Abigail McGraw was the treasured daughter of two men who’d never fathered a child, but both wanted one. She was educated and well read, able to keep up with the both of them whenever a debate about literature arose. She was clever and amusing, always able to get a laugh, even if sometimes she used a rather crude joke. Her fathers took care of her and loved her, truly loved her for who she was. She considered herself very lucky to have found them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Black Sails Tumblr](http://www.abigailflint.tumbr.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
